Ipod Shuffle challenge
by MagicallyEnchantedWords
Summary: My first attempt at an Ipod Shuffle challenge. It's Dramione. Please read.


**A/N: Of course I would recommend to all of you that you listen to the songs whilst reading the Drabble's. There are some songs which aren't really famous or popular so if you don't feel like listening to the songs which you already know then please listen to those which you don't know so you get the setting of the songs. **

**Oh and enjoy.**

* * *

IPod Shuffle Challenge!

RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Draco/Hermione

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a Drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the Drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

* * *

_**Untouched – The Veronicas.**_

I walk in a steady beat. The angry sound of my footsteps reflects on the corridors' walls. I want him so badly and cannot deny it. So here I am walking to the library, which I know he will be in.

I want him so badly. I need him. It's obviously painful that we cannot be together though. Star-crossed lovers.

That one time was so good though. I want more. I need more. I don't care what Ron or Harry or the whole school will think. I just need his touch.

I walk into the library and walk past each section and each table in the library. Looking desperately for those grey stormy eyes.

When I finally see him I run over to him and sigh at the sight of him. There he is.

"Hermione." He breathlessly said.

_I Follow Rivers – Triggerfinger (originally from Lykke Li, but this is a cover)._

Bushy hair and honey brown eyes. With those eyes and looks she can make me do anything. I will follow her around like a lost puppy, if she needs me to.

I need her like one needs air. I, Draco Malfoy, turned into a sappy-in-love guy. All because of her.

Even now, when we had one of our fights again, I will come back running for her. I cannot believe I turned out this way. It's ridiculous really. I will follow her no matter what happened. Screw my parents and their beliefs.

_**Lost? – Coldplay (now there are two versions of this song, but this is the version with just Chris Martin's voice and a piano)**_

I scream out in anguish. Not him. Please Merlin, not Draco. In fierce combat with a death eater I saw his platinum blonde hair fall to the ground, his eyes closed. He had turned to the good side.

I cannot live this anymore.

For a minute I had let my guard down and I someone screamed the welcoming words: "AVADA KEDAVRA". I didn't try to step back. I didn't dodge the spell either. It was better this way, I could be with Draco.

Suddenly I was on the ground.

"Hermione what were you thinking?" an all too familiar voice said. I look up in Harry's green eyes. I didn't reply and just let the tears fall down my face freely.

* * *

_**Crying Lightning – Arctic Monkeys.**_

Draco sodding Malfoy. There is seriously no way that he is nice. He cannot be nice.

I walked away from those stormy grey eyes. He would think that I am afraid or maybe rigid, but I am not going to let Malfoy ruin my night.

My eyes seek out his will I turn away from him, shooting daggers at him.

He knew that I would bring his status of "Royal Piece of Arse and awesome in bed" down. He is merely a jerk.

He is deranged, I tell you, deranged.

"Ah well Granger, my offer will always be open," he says with a wink.

"This is not a game Malfoy, and I certainly will not take upon your offer."

I hate his games.

_**Turning Tables – Adele.**_

"Draco, I can't. Not anymore. Just let me go please," I say with tears in my eyes. We just had a row again and I cannot take this anymore.

I don't want to repeat all of the pain and sorrow, only to kiss and make up again after a few weeks.

"Hermione please, I'm sorry. I-." He is lost for words.

"No, Draco I have to leave. This will never work. I don't want to hurt anymore. We have been close but I don't want to hurt anymore."

I rip my arm away from his grip and take my bag and walk out of the door.

Then and there I promise to myself that I will never start a relation like this again.

"Hermione please!" Draco stood in front of me with tears in his eyes. Next time I'll really do it, but right now I feel myself giving in.

* * *

_**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane.**_

I slowly take Hermione's soft hand in mine and apparate us away from here. We end up in a forest which is the only place that we can be what we are. Lovers. It's been twelve years since the War ended, but yet we can still not be together like we want to. She is the Hero of the War. I'm merely scum. It's odd how it our statuses used to be completely the other way around.

Now, every Saturday we talk about the good times when it was easier to sneak around and go to this somewhere which only we know about.

I go back her every day. She died a few months ago and I come back here. I remember, I just simply remember everything about her when I come here. Her soft touch and skin.

Now I go to this safe haven on my own.

_**The Garden Rules – Snow Patrol.**_

I watch our platinum blonde children run around the garden, past the river and past the trees.

They remind me of Draco and I, when we just moved here. We would play in here, getting the childhood we always wanted. The normality which we always wanted. No pain and sorrow was allowed here. We didn't care that we were adults and shouldn't be playing hide and seek in the backyard.

I love him so much. Never would I have thought that Draco was the guy I'd end up with.

One night we sat in the garden, the night he proposed to me. He said to me: "Hermione count all the stars for me, please."

"Impossible, there are far too many." I had replied.

"That is exactly like my love for you, it's uncountable and endless. Be mine, forever?"

I love him dearly.

* * *

_**We Are Young – Fun ft. Janelle Monae. **_

"Come on Hermione, you look fine. Let's go!" Ginny dragged me, strictly once a month, to a bar so we could go out and shake and dance our worries away.

We would get drunk and dance with each other or any guy who wanted to dance with us. It would always end up with me being carried home by Ginny. I can't hold my liquor well.

When we enter the bar, my eyes are immediately drawn to a handsome guy. After two drinks we are dancing together.

It dawned on me who it was when I saw that familiar smirk.

"Malfoy?"

"Yep, hello there Granger". I blush.

We dance to the beat, drink and end up kissing.

It goes on and on and it seems as if the night wouldn't end.

After a while we sit at the bar and that's the moment I cannot hold my liquor anymore. As a full on drunk I stumble and trip. Malfoy catches me and carries me home.

* * *

_**Never Back Down – Novastar (I suggest you listen to this song, it's fairly unknown.) **_

Fighting seems like all I do with my friends since Draco and I got together.

I won't back down though, no matter what they say. I don't care that Draco and I will probably have the most abnormal relationship in the world.

I blame myself for the hurt I cause my friends; I am the only one to blame. Draco concurs that thought. He says that my friends are "thickheads and don't know what they are missing out on", which is what he will say whenever I beat myself up when I had an argument again.

It hurts so much. Why can't they just accept my love for Draco? They will never accept, I know that now. I just wish that they would.

I will never back down, even if it hurts me.

* * *

_**Many Of Horror – Biffy Clyro.**_

I now she lies every time she says those four words. She doesn't love me. She cannot love this horrible man which I am. With scars on my back, credits go to Lord fucking Voldemort.

It was mere luck; she was at a right place at a right time. She healed me.

When she said those four words I knew she lied. It's impossible.

_When we collide we come together, if we don't we always be apart._

We collided, we had fights. After all that she says she loves me. She doesn't love me. She can't love me. I don't want her to love me. She would hit me, kick me and scream at me.

I take the hits and kicks; she wouldn't understand why I cannot let her love me.

* * *

_**Lover To Lover – Florence and the Machine.**_

My insomnia was getting the worst of me. I would wander around London's streets and end up in a different bed each night.

I have accepted my insomnia by now; I know it's caused by the war. The fear of the nightmares keeps me awake. I just go from road to road and from lover to lover.

This one caught me off guard. Platinum blonde hair and to die for eyes walked up to me and I could sense that he was a wizard as well. No words were spoken, just the sucky feeling of appariting.

We landed in front of big gates when I realized who this mystery man was.

"Malfoy?"

"Shut up, Granger and come along."

* * *

**A/N: So that was it. Please leave a review if you feel like it, feedback is always welcome. I have other stories too, although I currently have a complete writers block for my story Discussions, Confessions and Transformations. Also I recommend, once again, to listen to the songs even after reading it or reread the drabble's with the songs on, because it really helps you to understand the drabble seeing as I love lyrics and added some very obvious things to it which can only be understood when one hears the lyrics. Thanks anyway.**


End file.
